Al otro lado
by Gale el Remolino
Summary: Ahora Ken debía solucionar lo que él creía que había comenzado. Ahora que los digimon eran esclavos. Para el Torneo: Escribe a partir de una premisa, del foro Proyecto 1-8


**Para el Torneo: Escribe a partir de una premisa, del foro Proyecto 1-8**

* * *

 **Al otro lado**

Mundo postapocalíptico, los digimons son tratados como esclavos o como mascotas. Los niños elegidos tienen que liberarlos y/o terminar con esa política de jerarquía abusiva.

Eran las tres de la madrugada cuando el niño sucumbió a las impulsivas vibraciones de su móvil. Con un deje de frustración y desasosiego, leyó el mensaje que tenía frente a él:

— " Te lo juro, tío. Mi SkullGreymon me ha hablado".

El chiquillo frunció el ceño y, con ira, apaleó los botones de su teclado virtual y escribió su respuesta antes de volverse a dormir.

— " Estás obsesionado con ese juego, déjalo ya".

Próximamente, un nuevo mensaje volvió a perturbar el sueño del muchacho:

— " ¡Está hablando conmigo ahora mismo! ¡Quiere que vaya con él a jugar! ¡Sí sigo sus pasos dice que es probable que pueda viajar por el monitor del ordenador!".

Aquello había llegado demasiado lejos. El infante apagó el móvil, le puso el cargador, lo dejó reposando sobre la mesilla y volvió a sumergirse en su sueño. Fue tan solo por la mañana, cuando encendió el móvil, quitó el cargador y miró los mensajes, que se dio cuenta de que había ocurrido algo. Pero lo que verdaderamente le dio el susto de su vida fue que la madre de su mejor amigo les había comentado, con amargura, que su hijo se había escapado, perdido. Y el último mensaje que había dejado el pequeño chico, yacía inalterable ante los expectantes ojos de dos familias afligidas:

" _Bueno, yo me voy yendo, te espero al otro lado"._

.,.

Odaiba: 10 años depués

Dos pequeños Elecmon corrían despavoridos por las callejuelas de la ciudad utilizando las enormes edificaciones como escudo visual. No debían pillarlos o sería su final. Su libertad pendía de un hilo. Perseguidos por, hasta hacía poco, sus dos compañeros y amigos, ahora debían huir de ellos y abandonarlos a la terrible suerte que les esperaba en manos de aquel infame muchacho. El humano silbó una vez y el resto de digimon de rojizos ojos comenzaron a cambiar su patrón. Los pequeños y escurridizos Elecmon se habían quedado sin opciones. Estaban completamente acorralados y, cuando uno imploró piedad y libertad por su compañero, lo único que recibió fue indiferencia, un silencio sepulcral capaz de entumecer a los muertos y un miedo tan aterrador como tortuoso.

" _¡Has ganado! ¡Fin de la partida!"_

El chico alzó los brazos con júbilo. Miró su aparato electrónico, el único capaz de funcionar en aquella área, y continuó su trayecto como jugador.

" _Hay un contrincante cerca. ¿Retar a un duelo?"_

 _Sí / No_

Por supuesto, su respuesta fue afirmativa. Corrió entonces el muchacho hacia el lugar objetivo. En una pista enorme, al otro lado de la zona, se encontraba un chico muy bien arreglado, de pelo negro y mirada desafiante.

—¡Te reto a un duelo! —gritó el chiquillo —.

El chico bien arreglado no habló. Centró la mirada en su aparato y presiono los botones óptimos para su estrategia.

 _El jugador: Ken Ichijouji pone en juego un Dorumon._

 _El jugador: Daichi Akigawa pone en juego un Elecmon._

—Por favor, Wormmon —pidió Ichijouji con amabilidad —.

—Déjamelo a mí, Ken —Wormmon apareció por el monitor de aquel extraño aparato. Ken al fin había conseguido hacerse con uno —. Conmigo, esto no durará nada.

 _¡Que empiece el combate!_

No hubo más que hablar, Ken alzó el aparato y su digimon comenzó a cambiar a su forma adulta. Al otro lado del campo, el niño había virtualizado a un Elecmon para la batalla. El pequeño digimon rojizo, de rojizos ojos, no dudó en lanzar descargas sobre su adversario, el cual, en un giro magistral, se escurrió hacia abajo del primer rayo para comenzar un sprint en línea recta que fue evadido por un giro de ciento ochenta grados por parte del rival, colocándolo detrás de Stigmon y saltando contra él, volviendo a ver su ataque fallido cuando el "hombre insecto" desapareció de su vista para luego sentir dos patas afirmarse detrás suyo y, seguidamente, un golpe seco que le hizo rebotar la cabeza contra el suelo y perder el conocimiento.

 _Fin del duelo. ¡Has perdido!_

 _El jugador: Daichi Akigawa cede su Elecmon al jugador Ken Ichijouji._

Ken se acercó con parsimonia a la inconsciente criatura y la alzó con sus dos brazos, acunándola entre los mismos. El chico soltó un grito de frustración y corrió a recoger a su esclavo, pero Ken alzó los brazos y se lo impidió.

—¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?! —chilló airado el crío —. ¡Es mi digimon! ¡Devuélvemelo!

Una mirada que recorría desde la emoción de sorpresa hasta la de ira cruzó la cara de Ichihouji en un visto y no visto, para luego volver a su faceta tranquila. El niño enmudeció en el acto y, cuando iba a pedirle amablemente que le devolviera a su Elecmon, Stigmon comenzó a hablar:

—Tanto tu digimon como tu digiverse quedan confiscados por decisión de "Los Ejecutores".

El chico abrió los ojos a modo de sorpresa y, con temor, pronunció:

—¿Los... Los ejecutivos?

Stigmon se tapó la cara con una mano mientras que Ken intentaba mantener la compostura y no reflejar su prominente rubor. Solo a Daisuke se le hubiera ocurrido semejante nombre para el equipo. Tras esto, tras recomponerse, se hizo lo prometido y se le arrebató al chico lo dicho anteriormente. El joven y el digimon rehicieron los pasos dados. Ken, no obstante, no pudo evitar encarar al chico una vez más:

—Los digimon son criaturas que viven y sienten, también sufren, tenlo en cuenta — y se marchó, acompañado por su camarada —.

El lugar donde se hospedaban estaba destartalado, derruido y apenas en pié. Era un hogar al fin y al cabo, sobre todo después de la destrucción en masa que hubo hacía unos años. Lo peor era que tanto Ken como el resto de sus compañeros habían formado parte de tal calamidad. Cerró con fuerza el puño y aplastó sus propios nudillos contra la palma de su otra mano. Wormmon no soportaba verlo así.

—Ken, no es tu culpa, no lo sabías... — intentó animarlo Wormmon —.

—Te prometo que no pararé hasta haber salvado al último de tus compañeros —pronunció sin más —.

" _Bueno, yo me voy yendo, te espero al otro lado"._

Es lo último que Ken supo de su mejor amigo.


End file.
